Slice of Life - SNOWMAN
by celengdebu
Summary: [BTS - YoonMin/SugaMin] Ditinggalkan begitu saja setelah menyatakan cinta, satu-satunya hal yang diinginkan Jimin adalah membawa bekas pengawalnya kembali. Tidak. Tak perlu ke rumah. Cukup pada hatinya. Min Yoongi. Park Jimin. AU. Oneshot. [Extra Part: MIDNIGHT]
1. SNOWMAN

BTS – Big Hit Entertainment

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain plot cerita

.

* * *

.

.

"Eh, Yoongi- _hyung_."

"Ng?"

"Udaranya dingin ya?"

Menoleh enggan dari kisi-kisi jendela yang hampir separuhnya berbalut embun tipis—selain dua bekas telapak tangan yang sengaja ditinggalkan Jimin di sana (dan digunakan dengan iseng oleh pemuda itu sebagai celah untuk melihat) Yoongi mendapati sepasang boneka salju berdiri di pinggir halaman yang sedang dalam opsi gersang dan tertutup hamparan putih. Satu berukuran lebih besar dari yang lain, ember hitam menutup kepala, dua buah pemukul bola tertancap mengacung pengganti lengan, dan berkalung seuntai kain panjang yang langsung membuat Yoongi mengerenyit.

"Dasi?"

"Itu Yoongi _-hyung_ ," tunjuk Jimin tanpa bermaksud menjawab pertanyaan. Telunjuk kanannya menuding manusia salju kedua yang berukuran agak kecil. Ada sejumput jerami diletakkan di bagian kepala, bersemat ranting kering sebagai lengan, serta tampak dilapisi kain lebar warna biru tua yang menutup bagian dada, "Dan itu aku."

"Ha," lengos Yoongi, kembali menatap cangkir besar berisi cokelat panas yang baru diseduh, menambahkan dua potong marshmallow dan meletakkannya di meja selagi Jimin sibuk menempel di jendela, "Kalau memang bermaksud membuat sepasang, paling tidak beri mereka perlakuan yang sama."

Kalimatnya disambut tawa renyah tanpa gerakan berarti, "Aku selalu beranggapan jika _hyung_ tampak seperti anjing polisi yang sanggup bersikap wajar di tengah musim dingin. Tidak terlalu besar, tapi kuat, berbahaya, dan tetap bergeming walau ada badai atau air bah. Beda denganku yang bisa terbang hanya karena tiupan pipa pembersih debu," sergah pemuda berambut merah itu, melankolis. Sepotong kecil marshmallow terlempar ke arahnya dan membuat Jimin berpaling diiringi cengir puas.

"Aku benar, kan?"

"Meskipun benar, aku tetap menolak disamakan dengan anjing," Yoongi mendaratkan tubuh di satu sofa tunggal sembari meniup uap samar yang menguar dari kopinya, "Daripada itu, aku belum dengar alasanmu mendadak datang dan menghabiskan waktu mengacaukan halaman. Tahu sendiri badanmu tak tahan dingin, malah menolak masuk."

Alih-alih merespon, Jimin hanya mengangkat bahu acuh dan meraih cangkir cokelatnya untuk dihirup perlahan. Mengerang nikmat, pemuda itu mengangkat kedua kakinya ke atas dan memangku minuman dengan imut, "Ingin saja."

"Berkelahi lagi?"

"Kenapa menuduh begitu?"

"Sejak kecil kau selalu datang padaku tiap selesai memarahi seseorang," ujar Yoongi kalem, menyesap kopinya agak lama, "Aku tak berminat ikut campur soal apa, dimana, dan kenapa. Hanya mengatakan fakta lama. Tak perlu tersinggung."

"Tidak kok," geleng Jimin ketus diiringi dengus, "Mungkin karena _hyung_ jarang berkomentar dan tak pernah terlalu peduli dengan apa yang kukerjakan. Lagipula ruangan ini benar-benar nyaman dan selalu membuatku ingin pulang."

"Pulang?" pria berwajah tak ramah itu terkekeh kencang, menaruh cangkirnya lalu menopang pelipis di pegangan sofa, "Ini bukan rumahmu."

Mengerjap imut dari permukaan cokelat, Jimin menyunggingkan cengir tipis dengan sudut kiri terangkat tinggi, sumringah, "Ironisnya, tempat dimana aku disambut dengan ucapan selamat datang dan segelas cokelat panas seperti ini adalah tempat yang katanya bukan rumahku."

"Jangan berlagak puitis, aku hanya tak mau dituduh keterlaluan karena membiarkan seorang bocah meringkuk kedinginan setelah berjam-jam berdiam di kereta dengan perut lapar," delik Yoongi tanpa ekspresi, "Lain kali segera masuk dan makan sesuatu, tak perlu menunggu sampai aku pulang seperti tadi. Kalau kau mati kelaparan, aku yang akan susah."

" _Hyung_ kuatir?"

"Hanya sedang malas membuang mayat."

"Cih."

"Kuncinya masih ada padamu?" pria itu melirik ransel yang teronggok berjarak selangkah dari perapian, "Aku tidak keberatan kau berkeliaran di dalam, asal jangan sembarangan masuk ke kamar orang."

"Mana seru kalau mainnya tanpa pemilik rumah," dengus Jimin, menelan seteguk cokelat lagi, " _Hyung_ tahu aturannya kan? Kalau sudah diberi kunci, artinya aku diperbolehkan masuk kemana saja dan melakukan apa saja. Oh, tunggu, tunggu," Jimin bergegas menurunkan kakinya setelah menaruh cangkir setengah tergesa. Disambarnya ransel tadi lalu merogoh beberapa saat. Masih sambil berdiri, lengannya mengacungkan sepasang kunci elektrik yang tersemat pada seuntai temali bermaskot pion catur. Tak paham, Yoongi balas mengangkat alis heran.

"Duplikat pembuka gerbang belakang rumah utama," dada Jimin membusung angkuh, "Jika berminat menculikku dari sana, _hyung_ bisa langsung naik ke lantai dua. Kamarku tak pernah dikunci."

"Pertanyaan pertama," potong Yoongi, enggan mengulurkan tangan pada jemari Jimin yang masih teracung, "Kenapa kau bisa punya kunci cadangan yang—seingatku, harusnya tidak ada. Dan kedua, kenapa aku harus susah payah menculikmu dari rumah itu dengan resiko terburuk mati muda karena dikeroyok anggota keamanan?"

"Alala, _hyung_ , jangan menuduh dulu," Jimin menimang-nimang benda tersebut diiringi gelak imut, "Aku berkorban satu juta delapan ratus tiga puluh ribu won untuk mencari anggur terbaik karena cucu pembuat kunci langganan keluarga kami menolak berkhianat sedikit. Beruntung kakeknya bisa dibujuk walau makan waktu sampai empat hari," terang pemuda itu, tampak sangat bangga, "Kedua, sekeras apapun berusaha mengubah diri menjadi penulis sok misterius yang doyan memungut anjing liar, sepertinya para penjaga masih mengingat siapa Yoongi _-hyung_."

Bersandar tak peduli, pria di depannya fokus meniup uap kopi selagi Jimin merengut sembari menumpangkan satu kakinya di tepian, "Aku masih tak terima kau pergi begitu saja, _hyung_."

"Bisakah kita berhenti membicarakan hal ini?"

"Kalau begitu jelaskan mengapa Yoongi _-hyung_ tak mau lagi jadi pengawal pribadiku. Haish! Jangan kabur!" Jimin sontak melompat, beringsut cekatan, dan dengan sigap menggunakan tumitnya untuk menginjak sebelah paha Yoongi yang hampir beranjak. Dagunya terangkat, berkacak pinggang, "Meski lama tidak berlatih, tapi aku masih sanggup membuat beberapa gigimu lepas dari tempatnya."

Menengadah, Yoongi hanya balas menatap datar tanpa berusaha menghindar, pun bertanya-tanya tentang alasan untuk tak segera membuang Jimin dari beranda atau sekedar menceburkannya ke bak mandi karena tahu pemuda itu tak membawa pakaian ganti. Mengabdi pada kepala keluarga Park bahkan sejak kakinya mampu menjejak tanah, Yoongi paham sampai dimana garis teritori yang tak boleh dimasuki, sampai dimana dia boleh melayani, juga sampai dimana dia diijinkan berinteraksi. Wejangan yang ditekankan oleh mendiang pengasuhnya adalah pedoman hidup yang diamini Yoongi, termasuk ketika berlutut di hadapan seorang anak laki-laki yang mendadak hadir hari itu, berbalut jas mini dan sepatu biru muda yang tak lebih besar dari kepalan jemari, lengkap bersama sepasang mata besar yang memelototi Yoongi dengan begitu berani. Penerus kedua. Balita berjarak dua belas tahun di bawahnya, yang hanya mampu berdiri menjajari lutut Yoongi dan menuntut genggaman tangan tiap kali diminta berjalan sendiri. Mungkin Yoongi tak pernah memiliki cukup alasan untuk tersenyum, tapi mendapati Jimin, dengan pipi yang kerap membulat bila tak diijinkan mengunyah camilan, bergelayut di punggungnya seperti adik yang manis, tumbuh tanpa cela dan beranjak remaja, membuat Yoongi berpikir jika dirinya boleh merasa bangga.

Sampai sebuah sore saat Jimin mengatakan sebaris kalimat sakral padanya, usai menghadiri upacara kelulusan SMA dan dengan binar terlampau gembira—menyadarkan pria itu bila langkahnya telah jauh melewati segalanya. Tidak, Yoongi tak ingin menyalahkan siapapun. Tidak Jimin, tidak pula aturan yang membelit kaki dan lengannya. Tak ada yang melarangnya jatuh hati. Rekan, majikannya, bahkan semesta. Namun pria itu menggeleng dingin seraya bersikeras meminta maaf, bahwa dia tak lagi layak berada di sana untuk menjaga sang tuan muda.

"Ini rumahku, Jimin- _sshi_. Aku berhak melakukan semuanya tanpa harus bertanya, termasuk membuangmu ke tong sampah di seberang sana," kepala Yoongi berkedik ke arah pintu, menangkis lamunan sambil masih mengamati raut pemuda bermata hitam tersebut, "Dan sekedar mengingatkan kalau-kalau kau terbentur penyangga pagar dan melupakan hal penting, biar kutegaskan kalau yang mengajarimu beladiri adalah aku."

Jimin kembali melengos.

"Turun."

"Tidak mau!"

"Turun kataku."

"Kubilang tidak mau!"

Dalam hitungan ketiga, sepasang lengan menarik keras tungkai bawahnya dan Jimin spontan terduduk di pangkuan pria yang kini menatapnya tak kalah tajam. Cukup seram untuk membuat bulu kuduk berdiri terbalik. Dan belum sempat berontak, buku-buku jari Yoongi beralih mengetuk dahinya tanpa ampun, keras.

 **"SAKIT!"**

"Tak ada toleransi untuk anak nakal," satu ketukan lagi dan Jimin buru-buru berkelit dengan mengatupkan telapak tangan melindungi wajah. Menyeringai, Yoongi menepuk-nepuk kepalanya dan berhenti untuk menyingkirkan anak rambut di pelipis Jimin, ditariknya pemuda itu mendekat sembari mendengus.

"Untuk saat ini, tak perlu memaksa untuk mencari tahu tentang apa yang bukan urusanmu," telunjuknya ditaruh di depan hidung melihat Jimin hendak membantah, "Tidak sekarang."

"Yoongi _-hyung_ tidak seru."

"Aku memang membosankan."

"Argh! Aku bisa hipertensi kalau terus beginiiiii!" raung Jimin sambil menyentakkan lehernya ke belakang, rambut diacak-acak tak berbentuk dan terus meracau tak jelas. Tentang nilainya, tentang kakaknya yang memakan habis persediaan kue stroberi simpanan Jimin, tentang pengawal-pengawal baru yang tak membiarkannya pergi tanpa penjagaan, tentang usaha kerasnya memanjat pagar dan berakhir dengan celana yang robek parah di bagian selangka, juga tentang bagaimana dia berguling-guling di tengah salju karena pemilik rumah singgahnya tak kunjung kembali. Baru setelah sekitar lima belas menit, Jimin kehabisan energi dan memilih mengangguk-angguk sok paham pada perkataan Yoongi, "Baik. Baiklah. Untuk kali ini aku tak akan banyak bertanya. Ah, bukan! Akan kutunda sampai tahun depan. Seharusnya aku tahu kalau kau ini orangnya benar-benar keras kepala, _hyung_."

"Tolong katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri," balas Yoongi sembari mendelik ke arah cangkirnya tergolek, "Bisa minggir sedikit? Aku ingin minum."

Mengintip dari balik bahu ke arah yang sama, bola mata Jimin berputar perlahan. Mencerna sesuatu. Ekor matanya berkilat penuh maksud.

"Jadi?" Yoongi mengulang, "Bisa minggir?"

"Mau dipeluk."

Pria itu mengerenyit, "Sejak kapan kau jadi genit begini?"

"Ini bukan genit, _hyung_. Hanya reaksi berdasar naluri. Lagipula, aku kedinginan," ketus Jimin, merapatkan pinggulnya dengan pinggang Yoongi yang balas menggeram, "Menjegalku supaya duduk di pangkuanmu seperti ini juga lebih terlihat seperti perbuatan yang terencana lho?"

"Apa? Aku?" kening pucat Yoongi terlipat tujuh, "Kau sendiri yang berdiri menghalangi tempat dudukku dan menutup pandangan sampai sofanya melesak. Sekarang enyah atau kutendang jatuh."

"Kalau aku menolak?"

"Jimin- _sshi_."

"Ya, _hyung_?"

Sepasang mata yang lebih pekat dibanding cokelat hasil seduhannya itu memandang lurus dengan kedip yang tak bisa ditebak. Lengan melingkar di leher Yoongi, jemari mengetuk menanti.

Manis.

Sialan.

Yoongi menghembuskan napas panjang ke udara sambil meremas anak rambutnya. Kesal. Bukan, bukan tidak ingin, tentu saja. Dan bukan sekali-dua kali dia dibuat frustasi. Benar-benar bocah yang menyusahkan.

Menyerah, sebelah lengan Yoongi meraih tengkuk Jimin dan menciumnya tanpa pikir panjang. Ibu jarinya mengusap pipi, memagut perlahan bibir bawah pemuda itu, kemudian mengecup dagunya sebelum menjauh sambil berdecak. Enggan mengamati bagaimana Jimin menyentuh bibirnya sendiri dengan cengir riang yang kembali muncul. Lebih lebar kali ini.

"Padahal aku cuma minta dipeluk," sergah Jimin, mata terpejam akibat terlalu gembira, "Lain kali tak perlu menahan diri lho, _hyung_."

Berkedik, Yoongi mengusirnya dari paha dan segera mengambil kopinya yang hampir dingin. Menyesap seteguk, lalu mendelik acuh ke arah Jimin yang memandangnya sambil menekuk kaki dan menopang dagu, "Ada apa lagi?"

"Tahun depan usiaku sembilan belas," gumam pemuda itu, menggesekkan pipi di permukaan lutut, " _Hyung_ tak ingin kutemani tinggal di siniiiii?"

"Tidak."

Lidah Jimin terjulur sebal.

Balas melirik, Yoongi mengulurkan tangan untuk mengait pegangan cangkir yang terabaikan, menariknya hati-hati, dan menyodorkannya pada Jimin sembari tersenyum miring.

"Bocah keras kepala," tukasnya menanggapi, "Kau ingin aku berbuat apa? Mengadopsimu?"

"Ide bagus."

"Tuan besar akan membunuhku."

"Tidak mungkin."

"Dengar, Jimin- _sshi_ —"

"Ayah bukan majikanmu lagi, _hyung,_ " didengarnya Jimin berujar usai menerima cangkir yang mulai dingin, "Aku tak menyuruhmu kembali atau memintamu memotong jari. Kau pernah mengumbar janji untuk berada di sampingku sampai mati, dan aku akan terus menagih tanggung jawab itu walau harus datang kemari setiap hari."

"Kau tak bisa melakukannya."

"Jangan meremehkanku."

Dan dia tahu Jimin tak berniat melucu. Sejak pemuda itu tiba-tiba menampakkan diri di depan rumahnya, tersangkut pagar saat mencoba memanjat dan digonggongi anjing tetangga, Yoongi sadar bila Jimin tak akan berhenti sampai di sana. Benaknya sering berkelakar tentang tekad seorang Jimin yang jauh lebih besar dibanding ukuran tubuhnya, menjejali Yoongi dengan bermacam tuduhan yang membuat telinganya berdenging, menyerobot masuk sebelum bekas pengawalnya sempat menjawab, mengumpat sekeras-kerasnya dan menguasai ruang tamu dengan barikade kursi yang ditata berjajar. Terlalu menggemaskan untuk dibilang kurang ajar.

Menghela napas, Yoongi beranjak dari duduknya, menyambar mantel dari sandaran sembari menekan sejumlah tombol pada layar ponsel. Jimin mendongak, berkedip beberapa kali dengan tak mengerti meski Yoongi berlalu dari hadapannya selesai mengantongi ponsel di saku celana. Dasi pria itu terkulai seiring langkahnya menuju pintu, jari-jari menahan gagang agar tetap terbuka selagi yang bersangkutan memalingkan kepala. Alis berkerut heran.

"Kenapa masih di situ?"

Jimin mengerjap bodoh.

"Kuantar pulang."

"Tidak mau!"

Melambaikan telapak tangannya malas, Yoongi menyuruh Jimin mendekat. Tak ambil pusing untuk membuka mulut atau mengeluarkan tanda seru. Tenaganya nyaris habis hanya untuk meladeni pemuda itu.

"Kalau kau ingin tetap berdiam di sini, silakan. Tapi aku harus berbicara dengan tuan besar," Yoongi berujar lirih, senyumnya mengembang samar, "Jimin- _ah_."

Cuping telinga Jimin sontak menegang. Kakinya ditegakkan dalam sedetik. Mulut menganga selebar-lebarnya. Belum cukup yakin, tangannya diayunkan menampar pipi sendiri. Kencang. Tak menghiraukan cangkir yang lolos dari genggaman dan jatuh menghantam lantai. Sisa cokelat di dalamnya semburat mengotori karpet.

"Dramatis," seloroh Yoongi, mengangkat bahu pasrah, "Dan kau masih ingin bertanya kenapa aku menyajikan minuman dalam wadah plastik?"

Tapi Jimin tak peduli, tidak dengan panggilan yang digumamkan pria itu sejenak tadi. Tungkai pendeknya bergegas menghampiri Yoongi dan melompat sekuat tenaga dengan bertumpu pada bahu. Kedua lengan Jimin mendekap begitu posesif hingga pria itu limbung ke belakang akibat beban yang tak bisa dibilang ringan.

" **AYO PERGI!"**

"Kau menyuruhku berjalan dari Daegu ke Seoul?"

"Tidak sekarang, _hyung_ ," ringis Jimin tak berdosa, merogoh kantong kiri di mantel Yoongi dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda bersemat rajutan beruang berwarna hitam, "Pakai mobil, kan? Gendong sampai garasi."

Yoongi mendengus, merengkuh betis Jimin merapat. Sepasang lengan diselipkan di masing-masing lipatan lutut seraya membetulkan posisi Jimin yang beringsut nyaman di punggungnya. Petak tubuh yang dituding pemuda itu sebagai milik pribadi dan hanya dirinya yang boleh menempati. Dulu maupun hari ini.

"Aku sungguh butuh jawaban atas sikap konyolmu yang makin merepotkan. Tapi sudahlah," desah Yoongi, menoleh sekilas dan mendapati tawa Jimin menggelitik tengkuknya, "Pegangan yang erat."

"Ou!"

"Jangan berteriak!"

"Aku sayang Yoongi- _hyung_!"

"Terserah."

.

* * *

.

.


	2. Extra Part : MIDNIGHT

BTS – Big Hit Entertainment

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain plot cerita.

Jimin kabur dari rumah dan dia ingin ditemani. Oleh mantan pengawalnya, tentu. Tidak dengan disertai tamu, apalagi pengganggu.

.

* * *

.

.

Jarum arloji nyaris menunjuk pukul setengah sebelas malam ketika Yoongi mengangkat alis karena mendapati ponselnya bergetar dalam saku celana. Menilik kemungkinan pengirim sambungan memiliki keperluan penting selarut ini, ditanggapinya sambil setengah mengerenyit.

"Halo?"

"Yoongi _-hyung_! Sudah kubilang kalau kau harusnya menginap di sini!"

Suara melengking tinggi bernada protes dan tak ingin dibantah, kening Yoongi terlipat makin hebat, "Kau baik-baik saja, Jimin- _ah_?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" sepat Jimin, memekik. Matanya terpejam kuat selagi lengannya berusaha menggapai bantal terdekat dari posisi kaki, "Kau tahu aku benci hujan! Apalagi malam hari! Petirnya seram sekali!"

"Begitu? tak mengira malam ini akan ada badai. Siang tadi cuacanya masih bagus. Lagipula aku tidak memperhatikan langit sejak sore, editorku sedang hobi meneliti tanda baca, layar komputer jinjingku retak, dan—"

"Paham! Aku paham! Kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya padaku!" potong Jimin tak sabar, sibuk mengatur napas yang tersengal. Kelebat kilat barusan hampir membuat jantungnya melorot ke perut, "Aku hanya perlu pelampiasan untuk marah-marah gara-gara dibangunkan bunyi hujan. Sudah dingin, sendirian pula! Bukannya aku takut lho, _hyung_. Kalau tidak hujan sih bisa kuatasi."

"Pulang saja ke Seoul."

"Tsk, tsk, tak sudi."

"Kau yang bilang tak mau dianggap penakut."

"Memang."

"Lalu?"

"Bergantung kondisi? **HUWAH!** " Jimin melonjak kaget, gelegar petir bergema sampai telinga Yoongi di sambungan telepon. Pria itu menahan tawa sementara Jimin mengumpat-umpat sepenuh hati pada tirai kamar apartemen yang terbuka. Dungu, harusnya dia tak lupa menutup benda sialan itu selesai mandi. Sekarang dia harus meringkuk seperti bocah TK di bawah tempat tidur. Panik, tak lupa menggigit tali sarung bantal yang terburai.

"Cobalah untuk terpejam lagi, siapa tahu bertemu denganku dalam mimpi."

"Aku tak akan mudah dibujuk dengan rayuan seperti itu," rutuk Jimin sebal, "Dan jangan mulai bertingkah sok romantis, _hyung_. Aku serius."

"Aku hanya berusaha membuatmu terhibur, tuan muda penakut," Yoongi berdecak lirih, "Apa kau juga sudah memikirkan usulanku untuk mengubah warna rambut besok?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan! Ini tak ada hubungannya dengan rambutku. Lagipula aku suka! Pirang membuatku terlihat keren dan parlente!" Jimin mendengus sok tabah. Dahi ikut tertekuk saat telinganya mendadak menguping bunyi benturan pelan disusul riuh benda jatuh, "Yoongi _-hyung_? Halo?"

"Dengar, aku dengar," ulang Yoongi samar, berusaha bangkit dari lantai tanpa berpegangan, "Aku menubruk meja. Baru saja tiba di rumah dan lupa menyalakan lampu. Aisshh."

"Hati-hati dong, _hyung_. Kau sama cerobohnya denganku," seloroh Jimin, antara ingin tertawa dan simpati. Mujur, sebab pria itu tak memergoki bagaimana dirinya bersembunyi di kolong ranjang atau Jimin akan diledek lebih gila. Digamitnya bantal sekuat tenaga sambil sesekali bergelung pucat jika ada sepintas cahaya lewat dari jendela. Kilatnya belum berhenti. Sialan.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang besok, Jimin- _ah_ ," tukas Yoongi lebih lembut, "Kau belum bisa mengurus diri sendiri dan mudah teralihkan oleh hal-hal aneh. Siapa yang bisa menjamin kau makan dengan teratur di tempat seperti itu?"

"Tidak mau, biarpun bingkai jendelanya sering goyang setiap kulompati, tempat ini lebih baik daripada kamarku! Siapa yang bisa tidur nyenyak kalau penjaganya lebih banyak dari kesebelasan? Kenapa sih ayah paranoid betul? Sampai kapan dia mau memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil?" Jimin mendengus, "Semoga mereka tak menempelkan alat penyedap di ponselku. Bawa aku ke rumahmu ya, _hyung_?"

"Penyadap, bukan penyedap. Kau pikir bumbu? Dan sudah kubilang tunggu sampai minggu depan," tolak Yoongi, menghela napas panjang, "Aku tidak bisa membawamu pergi begitu saja tanpa mempersiapkan banyak hal, termasuk menghadapi tuan muda pertama. Wajahnya boleh ramah, tapi perangainya tak jauh berbeda dengan tuan besar. Kau paham rasanya dipelototi sampai sumsumku mendidih?"

"Chanyeol- _hyung_ tidak seseram itu kok."

"Bagimu."

" _Hyung_ hanya perlu berjuang sedikit lagi!" yakin Jimin, antusias, "Kalau besok mampir ke sini, tolong bawakan aku dimsum udang dan bakpau babi. Aku lapar sekali, _hyung_. Tadi cuma makan tiga cangkir mi instan."

"Mi lagi?"

"Apa boleh buat kan? Aku tak sudi menelepon ayah dan dompetku tertinggal di rumah. Ingat ya, Yoongi _-hyung_ masih berhutang beberapa ribu _won_ karena sudah menghabiskan separuh kantong bakpau yang kubawa ke rumahmu minggu lalu. Tambah dua botol soda _,_ untuk bunga."

"Memangnya kau rentenir?"

Tak ada reaksi, namun sebuah gelegar kencang yang berdentum menyeberangi sambungan seolah menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi yang balas mengangguk maklum. Petirnya memang tak main-main dan dia memutuskan untuk menanggapi apapun yang kini diminta sang mantan majikan—ralat, kekasih.

"Baiklah, besok aku akan datang pagi-pagi. Dimsum, bakpau _,_ dan minuman _._ Kita makan bersama."

"Jangan bercanda, _hyung._ Aku mampu menghabiskan semuanya dalam sepuluh menit," ujar Jimin bangga, "Mungkin sebaiknya aku merayap ke dapur sekarang. Siapa tahu masih ada sisa satu atau dua cangkir mi di lemari makan. Toh aku tak mungkin bisa tidur la—"

Hening.

"Jimin- _ah_?"

"..."

"Jimin- _ah_?"

"Ssttt! Aku mendengar sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Ada orang lain..." bisik Jimin, bulu kuduk mulai berdiri, "Aku mendengar bunyi aneh. Jangan-jangan ada orang lain di apartemen ini."

"Jangan berlebihan, mungkin cuma angin lewat."

"Tidak, aku yakin sekali," pemuda itu mendesis ribut, ditatapnya lekat celah pintu kamar yang berderit, "Yakin, _hyung_! Seratus persen!"

"Tidak dilihat saja? Atau intip dari ventilasi?"

"Tidak mau! Ngeri!"

"Astaga, memangnya kau anak kecil? Mungkin itu cuma kucing yang sering masuk ke dapurmu dan mencuri sisa makan malam."

"Binatang itu tak mungkin keluar dari kamar tetanggaku selarut ini, _hyung_!"

"Jadi? Bisa saja kau berhalusinasi. Tidur sana."

" _Hyung_ mudah bilang begitu karena tidak mengalaminya sendiri!"

Keduanya terdiam bersamaan. Sejenak, Jimin menajamkan telinga untuk membedakan bunyi diantara deru hujan. Gema gemuruh di luar sana akan berhenti selama sepersekon sebelum kembali tumpah, dan Jimin memanfaatkan jeda tersebut untuk menempelkan diri di permukaan lantai.

Satu langkah terseret membangkitkan remang tengkuknya.

Lagi.

Dan lagi.

"Aku tidak berkhayal, sungguh!" Jimin reflek mencicit di sambungan, "Aku mendengar suara kaki! Polisi, aku akan memanggil polisi! Mana nomornya? Mana nomornya?"

"Tenang, Jimin- _ah_ , tenang. Kau hanya akan membuat orang-orang terbangun dan berkumpul ribut di kamarmu. Kenapa tidak dilihat saja dulu?" Yoongi mengurut keningnya agak frustasi, "Jangan gegabah."

"Kalau itu pesuruh pak tua yang mencoba membawaku pulang, bagaimana?"

"Ayahmu tidak akan berbuat seperti itu, bodoh. Dan aku tak akan membiarkan sesuatu terjadi padamu."

" _Kyaaaaa, Yoongi-hyung sangat gentlemaaaan!_ _–_ kau mau aku berkata begitu?"

"Jimin- _ah_."

"Aku serius, _hyung_! Langkahnya jelas sekali! Hujannya memang deras tapi aku tak mungkin salah dengar! Atau jangan-jangan ada kriminal yang ingin menculikku untuk dimintai uang tebusan? Sialan! Akan kukuliti mereka hidup-hidup! Beraninya cari ribut dengan Park Jimin!"

"Jimin- _ah_ , dengar. Keluar dari kamarmu sekarang juga dan periksa apa yang terjadi sebelum mengambil kesimpulan. Aku akan menyusul lima belas menit lagi, tetap pegang ponselnya dan kalau terjadi sesuatu, berteriaklah sekeras mungkin supaya aku bisa langsung memanggil polisi. Paham?"

Jimin melirik sinis, "Apa kau baru saja menyuruhku mempertaruhkan nyawa?"

"Kau laki-laki, jangan jadi pengecut," ujar Yoongi mengingatkan, "Aku memintamu melakukan ini supaya kau tidak kuatir sepanjang malam."

Yang bersangkutan balas mencibir, "Bukannya langsung kemari, malah sok main perintah ke calon sendiri. Pacar yang baik sekali."

"Kita belum bertunangan, tapi terima kasih."

" _Hyung_ harus menikahiku! Tidak mau tahu!" menarik napas panjang, Jimin menggenggam bantalnya lebih erat serta bergeser maju. Kakinya dipaksa merangkak keluar dari bawah tempat tidur kemudian menegakkan tubuh dengan lutut bergetar menahan takut, "Kalau benar ada penculik atau pencuri, kau harus bersiap kehilangan satu jari untukku, Yoongi _-hyung_."

Pria itu mendesah maklum, "Aku mengerti."

Masih dengan tengkuk bergidik, Jimin membuka pintu perlahan-lahan. Lampu lorong menyala temaram, lantai yang berderik, juga dinding apartemen yang bercat kuning kusam menambah kesan seram meski banyak dipenuhi barang. Kakinya berjingkat menuju pemukul bisbol yang tergolek di sisi kursi, benda pertama yang dilihat dan dirasa cukup sebagai alat membela diri.

"Aku sudah membawa senjata. Sekarang waktunya maju. Oke, maju, satu, dua, satu, dua..." Jimin berbisik gemetar. Yoongi menertawakannya lagi. Kekeh rendah yang merdu.

"Selamat berjuang _._ "

"Jangan tertawa, _hyung_! Ini perang hidup dan mati!" pemuda itu mencengkeram ponsel dan pemukul di tangan lainnya bersamaan. Satu tangan kanan sudah cukup untuk mengayunkan benda itu sekencang-kencangnya.

Ruang depan hanya berjarak selemparan batu dari koridor, dua gelas kertas tergeletak di sisi belokan bersama mangkuk makanan kucing. Sepetak karpet yang biasa digunakannya duduk santai masih terhampar tanpa penghuni.

"Lapor, di sini bersih," napas Jimin berhembus lega. Pun, lengannya tetap siaga agar mampu menghantam segala makhluk yang akan bergerak di sekitarnya detik itu juga. Berwujud atau gaib, dia tak mau peduli.

Yoongi mengiyakan, "Pintu depan, periksa apakah ada yang rusak atau dibuka paksa."

" _Yes, sir._ "

Jimin berjalan jinjit memakai ujung-ujung jari kaki, perlahan meniti jalan ke arah pintu. Gugup. Bibirnya digigit cemas, tak ingin menyalakan lampu karena hal itu akan membuatnya lengah.

Berjengit horor. Pemuda itu membelalak saat sekelebat bayangan membuat pergerakannya berhenti. Hal pertama yang dipergokinya begitu menghampiri pintu adalah sesosok tubuh berpakaian serba gelap dan sedang menyeret sesuatu. Tak mau buang waktu sampai dirinya diserbu lebih dulu, Jimin langsung mengayunkan pemukul sekuat tenaga sambil berteriak histeris.

" **PENCURIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"**

Diserangnya sosok itu berulang kali dengan brutal. Otaknya dipenuhi sinyal panik dan Jimin tak mampu lagi berpikir jernih. Ponsel di tangannya lolos dan jatuh berkelotak ke lantai, namun Jimin seakan tuli akibat terlalu sibuk menghujani lawannya dengan pukulan.

" **PENCURI! PENCURI! HYAH! BERANINYA! RASAKAN INI! RASAKAN!"**

"Stop!"

" **RASAKAN! RASAKAN! HIH! HIYAAAH! HIYAAAAAH!"**

"Stop! Hentikan, kubilang, hentikan! Jimin- _ah_!"

Mendengar namanya disebut dengan panggilan yang sangat familiar—termasuk bagaimana sosok asing tersebut berhasil menepis semua serangannya tanpa cedera sedikitpun, Jimin buru-buru menurunkan tangannya dan spontan membeku di tempat. Mata terbuka lebar dengan tak percaya.

" **YOONGI-HYUNG?"**

Pria itu mengangkat tangan agak canggung, "...hai."

Selama beberapa detik, yang dilakukan Jimin hanyalah terperangah mencerna keadaan dan mengerjap bodoh. Baru setelah dentum pemukul bisbol jatuh menghantam lantai, Jimin tersadar dari lamunan dan langsung meninju lengan Yoongi bertubi-tubi, " **DASAR SIALAN!** Kau ingin membuatku pingsan berdiri ya?! MAMPUS KAU! MATI SANA! MATI!"

"Ow! Sakit! Maaf, maaf! Aku cuma ingin bercanda dan membuatmu terkejut. Hentikan, Jimin- _ah_! Aduh!" Yoongi beringsut mundur menghindari sambaran tangan Jimin yang hendak menampar wajahnya, "Aku baru keluar dari kantor penerbitan waktu hujan turun dan mampir sebentar membeli makanan kecil. Kau menelepon tepat saat aku menapaki anak tangga di bawah sana, jadi kupikir tak ada salahnya usil sedikit."

"Sedikit, katamu?!" kening pemuda itu tertekuk murka, "Aku hampir mati jantungan, _hyung_!"

"Maaf."

"Haiiish!" Jimin menggosok-gosok mukanya sendiri dan berkacak pinggang stres, kepalanya dipalingkan sambil membuang napas gusar, "Aku sungguh tak suka lelucon seperti ini, _hyung._ Kau harus bersyukur aku tak mengambil benda tajam sebagai alat bela diri."

Menarik kesimpulan jika dirinya telah melakukan kesalahan berat. Yoongi bergegas menaruh bawaannya di lantai, melepas sarung tangan, kemudian menanggalkan mantel tebalnya untuk ditaruh asal di dekat pintu. Bola mata Jimin memicing bingung ketika pria itu mendadak duduk bersila dengan kedua tangan terkepal menumpu berat badan. Dagunya tertunduk dalam-dalam seraya balas berujar lantang, "Maafkan aku _._ "

"Eh?"

"Maaf, Jimin- _ah._ "

"E, eh, _hyung_?" Jimin celingukan, "Tidak perlu sampai begini."

"Maafkan aku."

Jimin tak tahu harus memandang kemana. Pria kuno di hadapannya ini tak pernah tanggung-tanggung dalam segala hal hingga Jimin sukar membedakan mana yang serius dan mana yang tidak. Mungkin dia hanya akan berlalu acuh jika seluruh bawahannya berbaris lurus memberi hormat atau puluhan pengawalnya tiba-tiba bersimpuh sepanjang jalan. Namun dengan pria ini, pria yang hampir tak pernah tersenyum dan selalu mengangguk dingin di tiap percakapan mereka, Jimin tidak sanggup melakukannya.

"Kau tidak pantas menundukkan kepala padaku, Yoongi _-hyung,_ " ujarnya, beringsut jongkok di hadapan Yoongi sambil menopang dagu dengan kedua tangan, "Ayah akan menggantungku terbalik kalau tahu soal ini."

"Aku bersalah."

"Paham. Aku paham, _hyung_. Bukan pertama kalinya aku diisengi dan tingkah usilmu kadang berada di luar batas, tapi bukan berarti kau harus meminta maaf dengan gaya formal seperti ini. Duh, bangun dong, _hyung_. Aku tak suka disembah-sembah. Angkat kepalamu," sergah Jimin sebal, ujung telunjuknya dijulurkan menusuk-nusuk pundak Yoongi, "Aku juga bersalah karena sudah memukulmu tadi. Sekarang kita impas. Ayolah."

Menunggu beberapa saat, Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas sebelum mendongak dan mendapati Jimin mencibir sinis, "...bodoh _._ "

"Sekedar info, aku sempat terpeleset waktu naik dan lututku terbentur anak tangga. Kalau itu membuatmu terhibur."

"Jadi bukan menubruk meja?" Jimin membusung puas, "Siapa yang ceroboh sekarang?"

"Setidaknya aku bukan pengecut."

"Bilang lagi?"

Mendengus datar, Yoongi menyambar sejumlah kantong plastik berisi belanjaan yang hampir terlupakan lalu menyodorkannya pada pemuda itu, "Bukan dimsum atau bakpau _,_ tapi kurasa rasanya lebih enak daripada mi dan kuah adukan vetsin."

"Astaga! Aku terlalu kaget sampai lupa kalau perutku lapar," Jimin menepuk dahinya kencang seraya menerima bungkusan beraroma menggiurkan itu usai bertepuk tangan riang. Cengirnya terbit menatap gundukan daging unggas, sosis bakar, potongan kentang, dan soda kalengan di dalam kotak kertas yang terbungkus mika bening, "BEBEK PANGGANG! AKU SUKA!"

Yoongi mengerutkan kening, "Cuma itu yang bisa kau katakan?"

Bergeming, sudut-sudut bibir Jimin melengkung ke atas, matanya nyaris hilang, "Ehe, terima kasih!"

Senyum Yoongi membuatnya kembali segar selagi didekapnya makanan-makanan tersebut dengan posesif. Sepasang kakinya berjingkat gembira, hendak menuju dapur untuk mengambil piring sembari bersiul. Namun tak sampai enam langkah, Jimin berhenti dan memalingkan muka di belokan untuk menatap Yoongi yang tak beranjak sesentipun dari posisi semula.

"Yoongi _-hyung_?"

"Ya?"

"Kok masih di situ?"

Yang ditanya balas memandang tanpa rasa bersalah, "Aku tak bisa pergi dari sini. Kau hanya menyuruhku angkat kepala dan bukan berdiri."

" **DEMI PAHA BEBEK DAN SEGALA BUMBUNYA! MIN YOONGI!"** Jimin berteriak tertahan, tinjunya nyaris meremuk tembok dan giginya sibuk berderit-derit, "Singkirkan dirimu sendiri dan cepat kemari!"

Berkedik pasrah, Yoongi bergegas menegakkan tubuh, digenggamnya sarung tangan di satu lengan sambil menyeret mantel ke arah dapur, "Baiklah, Jimin- _sshi_."

" _Hyung_! Sudah kubilang jangan pakai - _sshi_!"

"Baiklah, Jimin- _ah_."

"Panggil aku 'sayang'!"

"..."

.

.

* * *

.


End file.
